Storage compartments mounted to a structure such as the instrument panel assembly of an automotive vehicle are known. The storage compartment may include a base having a bottom wall, a pair of side walls, a front wall and a back wall. The bottom, side, front and back walls are interconnected so as to define a storage bin. The storage compartment may further include a tray disposed above the storage bin between respective side walls. The tray may be slidable between a first position and a second position. In the first position the tray covers the bottom wall, in the second position the tray is displaced from the front wall so as to provide access to the storage bin. In instances where the tray is covered, the cover is configured to be dimensioned so as to cover the tray when the tray is in the second position. Thus, mounting the storage compartment to a structure such as an instrument panel assembly may be difficult as there must be sufficient space to accommodate the cover.